


catching up

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: “I saw a boobie today,” Taemin says. He closes his eyes but his thumb rubs slowly back and forth on Jonghyun’s leg. Jonghyun gasps softly.“A whole boobie?”tumblr





	catching up

Jonghyun is in bed thinking about maybe getting up to get something to eat when he hears a car rolling quietly down the street. Glancing at the clock, he gasps softly when it reads 4pm. That’s probably Taemin. He moves his laptop and sits up a little bit to peep out of the window to confirm, and yeah–that’s Taemin’s ugly little beetle rolling into the parking spot across from the apartment door. Nice. He wiggles to his knees so he can peep at Taemin as he gets out of the car. Taemin glances up at the window, looks away, does a doubletake, and then waves lazily as Jonghyun smiles back. **  
**

“Can you bring me food when you come up?” Jonghyun signs through the glass. Taemin nods, giving him a thumbs up, and Jonghyun smiles to himself as he gets settled back in bed. Bless. A few minutes later, after Jonghyun listens to Taemin shuffling around downstairs for a while, Taemin peeps into the doorway of the bedroom.

“Hi,” he says, and comes all the way inside. He’s got a bag of chips in one hand and apple slices with peanut butter in the other and Jonghyun claps softly, pleased at Taemin’s culinary choices.

“Thanks,” he smiles, reaching for the food and then letting Taemin slink onto the bed and lie down in his lap. Taemin wiggles to get comfortable between his legs, one arm wrapping around Jonghyun’s thigh as he yawns against his sweats. Jonghyun tsks gently, setting the food on the pillow near him so he can pet Taemin’s soft hair.

“Sleepy?” he coos. He is an hour late home from work. He must have had a busy day. Taemin shrugs, nods, squeezes Jonghyun’s leg.

“I saw a boobie today,” he says. He closes his eyes but his thumb rubs slowly back and forth on Jonghyun’s leg. Jonghyun gasps softly.

“A whole boobie?” he asks. What a blessing. Taemin nods with a little hum.

“I went to that strip club on the corner by the bowling alley,” he says, and oh, Jonghyun thinks. That’s why he was late. He snorts softly but keeps petting Taemin’s head with a curious hum. “Because one of the girls there is really pretty,” Taemin continues. “She wasn’t there, but I still saw a boobie, so. It was good.” He nods and curls up his legs slightly, shifting to get comfy. Jonghyun raises his brows.

“You saw one single boobie in an entire strip club?” he asks. That seems a little off.

“Well, I mean,” Taemin says. “I’m sure there were more, but I only played for one dance, and the girl had, like, an asymmetrical theme going on, so. Yeah. One boobie.”

“Hmm,” Jonghyun hums. An asymmetrical one titty out look sounds like something he could get behind, honestly. “I’m glad you had fun,” he says.

“Thanks,” Taemin yawns. He rubs his cheek against Jonghyun’s leg. “I wanna ask about your day too, but. When I wake up,” he mumbles. Jonghyun smiles softly and pats his head.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. He can eat and Taemin can nap and then they can talk more. It’ll be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> #its warm and good  
> #taem went in only planning to get a dance from the rly pretty girl   
> #but she wasnt there and like hes not just gonna go into a club and stand around for five minutes and then leave   
> #so he bought a dance from another girl that was also pretty and got to touchie her sides and Appreciate the titty   
> #he gave her a big tip and told her her eyelashes were rly pretty and went home to snuggle his babe   
> #and jongtae snuggle and taem naps and jong snacks and when taem wakes up jong tells him about his day   
> #and taem is v interested and invested #the next time jong goes to the mall he gets some shirts he can work into a One Titty Out look and is v happy with it   
> #taem also enjoys being able to appreciate the boobie   
> #and its soft and good   
> #jong knows sign language bc he just wanted to learn another language and taem knows it bc hes nonverbal sometimes


End file.
